Entre Vícios e Hábitos
by S. Crovax
Summary: Ela tinha um hábito. E ele tinha um vício. /ShikaTema one-shot/


**Entre Vícios e Hábitos **

_Ela tinha um hábito e ele tinha um vício. _

A cada quinze dias, Shikamaru forçava o corpo dorminhoco para fora da cama mais cedo que o normal e ia esperar uma certa ninja de Suna nos portões de Konoha. Ele sabia que ela só chegaria mais tarde, mas ele preferia apressar-se, Deus sabe o que ela seria capaz de fazer se ele se atrasasse um minuto sequer.

**X**

Uma vez a cada quizena, religiosamente, Temari despedia-se de seus irmãos na saída de sua Vila. Ela ia à Konoha em nome de Suna. No início, aquilo era uma tortura à kunoichi, mas, com o tempo, tornara-se um hábito até prazeroso. Principalmente por causa da companhia que ela sabia encontrar, esperando por ela nos portões de Konoha.

**X**

Assim que avistou a tão conhecida silhueta no horizonte, Shikamaru suspirou pesadamente, prevendo que tipo de dia teria pela frente.

**X**

Temari avistou-o de longe. Ele era inconfundível. Sempre com as mãos nos bolsos, olhar vago direcionado às nuvens, postura displicente.

**X**

Ele a vira se aproximar, ou melhor, ele a sentira se aproximar dele. A aura que ela emanava era inconfundível, ele a reconheceria mesmo se estivesse no escuro e com uma venda nos olhos.

**X**

Seus olhares se encontraram por um prolongado momento. Ainda ligeiramente distantes, mas perto o suficiente para Temari sentir o efeito calmante que a presença dele trazia-lhe.

**X**

Nenhuma saudação foi feita, Shikamaru apenas juntou-se à caminhada da kunoichi Vila a dentro. O Sol brilhava no céu azul límpido, com isso, Shikamaru não teve muito com o que ocupar a mente durante o caminho ao prédio da Hokage. Voltou seus sentidos, então, à sua companheira.

**X**

Temari andava pela Vila observando o movimento das pessoas, o comércio acordando para um novo dia de lucros e, consequentemente, despesas. E essa era sua filosofia: sempre pesar os lucros com os gastos para ter um saldo positivo. Mas, para ela, sua atual companhia valia mais que ouro.

**X**

Ele concentrou-se nela, observando-a de soslaio. Shikamaru admirava o jeito como os olhos verdes dela brilhavam enquanto absorvia os aspectos do cotidiano de Konoha, o jeito como o cabelo dela reluzia ao Sol, o jeito convidativo como ela cruzava as pernas enquanto esperavam para entrar no escritório da Hokage...

**X**

Tsunade-sama falara-lhe as mesmas coisas de sempre. Como era bom tê-la de volta, que ela era extremamente bem-vinda e que sua visita representava a queda das barreiras entre Suna e Konoha. Ela poderia cortar o blábláblá, aquilo era tedioso demais.

**X**

Assim que Tsunade os liberou, eles retornaram às ruas de Konoha. O dia estava execpcionalmente quente, e não havia compromissos urgentes, então Shikamaru decidiu levar Temari para tomar sorvete.

**X**

Ela notara que eles haviam se desviado da rota usual. Notou também que Shikamaru guiava-a silenciosamente para uma pequena sorveteria. Temari, tão silensiosamente quanto Shikamaru, assentira à mudança de planos.

**X**

Ele se deliciava não com o sorvete que derretia em suas mãos, mas com o modo como ela aproveitava a raspadinha que refrescava-a de dentro para fora. O jeito como seus lábios movimentavam-se ao retirar a porção de sorvete que a colher escavara, o jeito como ela brincava com o conteúdo da pequena taça à sua frente, fazendo o sorvete dançar de um lado a outro.

**X**

Temari adorara a surpresa de Shikamaru. Realmente, o dia estava quente de mais, até mesmo para quem morava em uma vila perto do deserto. Ela também adorava o fato de ele sempre pensar no melhor para ela e de ele estar observando-a atentamente no momento. Inconscientemente, ela deixara um pequeno sorriso de contentamento e graça aflorar-lhe ao rosto.

**X**

Ele espantou-se internamente ao vê-la sorrir. Ainda que brevemente, ainda que levemente, ainda que quase às escondidas, ela sorriu... E o mais brilhante estrategista de Konoha foi pego desprevinido ante essa simples ação. O que uma mulher era capaz de fazer. Mas ela não era uma simples mulher, ela era...seu vício...

**X**

Ao Sol poente, depois de terem cumprido com todas as tarefas do dia, eles andavam em direção aos portões de Konoha. Estava na hora de ela partir.

Mas ela voltaria, daqui a quinze dias, como era seu hábito. Um hábito que lhe era confortável, prazeroso.

E ele a estaria esperando, como era seu vício. Por mais que ele não quisesse, por mais que tudo fosse problemático de mais, ele estaria lá.

**X**

_Ela tinha um hábito: ele._

_Ele tinha um vício: ela._

**X **

_**You know my soul **_

_(Você conhece minha alma)_

_**You know everything about me there's to know**_

_(Você sabe tudo o que há para saber de mim)_

_**You know my heart**_

_(Você conhece meu coração)_

_**How to make me stop and how to make me go**_

_(Como me fazer parar e como me fazer prosseguir)_

_**You should know I love everything**_

_(Você deveria saber que eu amo tudo)_

_**About you don't you know**_

_(Sobre você, você não sabe)_

**X**

_**That I'm thankful**_

_(Que eu sou grata)_

_**For the blessing**_

_(Pela benção)_

_**An****d the lessons that I've learned with you**_

_(E as lições que eu aprendi com você)_

_**By my side**_

_(Ao meu lado)_

_**That I'm thankful, so thankful for the love**_

_(Que eu sou grata pelo amor)_

_**That you keep bringing in my life**_

_(Que você continua trazendo à minha vida)_

_**In my life**_

_(À minha vida)_

_**Thankful, so thankful**_

_(Grata, tão grata)_

**X**

_**You know my thoughts**_

_(Você conhece os meus pensamentos)_

_**Before I open up my mouth and try to speak**_

_(Antes que eu abra a boca e tenta falar)_

_**You know my dreams**_

_(Você conhece os meus sonhos)_

_**Must be listening when I'm talking in my sleep**_

_(Deve estar ouvindo enquanto eu falo dormindo)_

_**I hope you know**_

_(Eu espero que saiba)_

_**I love having you around me don't you know**_

_(Eu amo tê-lo perto de mim, você não sabe)_

**X**

_**Don't you know that I'm thankful for the moment**_

_(Você não sabe que eu sou grata por quando)_

_**When I'm down you always know how to make me smile**_

_(Eu estou mal e você sempre sabe como me fazer sorrir)_

_**Thankful for the moments and the joy that you're bringing to my life**_

_(Grata pelos momentos e a alegria que você está trazendo à minha vida)_

**X**

_**Thankful, so thankful**_

_(Grata, tão grata)_

* * *

N/A:

Essa foi a minha primeira (tentativa de) ShikaTema. Já me disseram que está em falta, aí eu resolvi tentar.

Está _bem_ fraquinho, mas eu tentei relatar como tudo começou. Espero que tenha sido no mínimo leagalzinho...

E eu sei que a Temari não passaria só um dia em Konoha, e que ela não partiria quase de noite, por causa da viagem de três dias de volta a Suna, mas foi uma coisa puramente representativa XD.

Música: Thankful, Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

Reviews? :3


End file.
